When Death Strikes
by Hungergamesmaster99
Summary: We all know how Prim got reaped but what if someone was there to volunteer for her. It wasnt Katniss. It was another girl so close. Read and Find out. This is the 74th Hunger Games. Peeta gets reaped as usual. im baв at summaries and this is my first Fanfic. The story is better than the summary! .
1. Chapter 1 I Volunteer

Hey guys! This is my fist Fanfic so just tell me if you like it! ^.^

~~ line break~~

~~ Chapter 1~~ the Reaping

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. How can they sing on a day like this? It's reaping day. I guess I should tell you a little about myself; hi my name is Dasha Okadeen. Let's just say that in not really worried about myself, but I'm really worried for my brother Jaro. He's my 16 year old brother. I love him more than anything and he would do anything for mу but he can be annoying sometimes.

I walk downstairs and find my mom frying eggs.

"Hey mom," I say as casually as possible.

"Hi honey, I'm making breakfast. Do you want to have pastries or a small cake for the after reaping party?" my mom says, she's just trying to get her mind off the reaping. Then I start bombarding her with questions, worrying about Jaro more than myself. I know that he can take care of himself but I always seem to worry, he is my brother after all. "What if Jaro gets picked? He has a lot of entries. What if I get picked?!"

"Everything will be fine, you'll see. I'm sure that you both won't get picked. You just turned 12 and I'm positive that you won't get picked." My mom says calmly, but the terror in her eyes says otherwise. It's too bad that my dad isn't here to comfort my mom. Like other miners he died in the mine explosion. When he got out he and 2 other men ran back in to help get people out. I had so many memories with him. He was the one who taught me how to throw my fist knife. Apparently three years ago a boy who was standing next to Jaro got picked. My dad thought it was a good time to start practicing just in case. I learned how to throw knives and my brother learned how to throw an axe. After my dad died my brother just stopped practicing.

I still go into the woods to practice. There I meet up with my friends Gale Hawthorne and Katniss Everdeen. Katniss is 16 like my brother and Gale is 18. Speaking of the woods I should be heading there right now. My mom left to go wake Jaro. I quickly write a note and leave it on the table. I quickly run out the door and head directly to the woods. I don't even stop by to wish Hazzel (Gales Mom) luck. When I reach the fence I listen for the humming even though I know that it's safe. As I cross into the forbidden area I search for Katniss. After walking for five minutes in the woods I spot her. She is aiming her bow and arrow at a deer. I quickly take out my knife and throw it at the deer. I don't miss. Katniss is astonished and surprised to see a knife flying and hitting the deer that she was aiming for. I could see that she is nervous and looks around in circles and points he bows in every direction. I'm not going take a chance and pop out, because she might shoot me. Instead I say "It's me, Dasha." I see her drop her bow. So I walk out from my hiding spot.

"You know that you shouldn't scare me like that." She says calmly.

Just then Gale comes out of know where and says "Good morning lady's, look what I caught!"

It's a loaf of bread stuck on an arrow. Katniss and I let out a big laugh and Gale just chuckles. He hands the bread to Katniss and Picks me up and twirls me around. I feel like were one happy family. As we are eating Gale says "Happy Hunger Games," Katniss continues, "And may the odds," "Be ever in your favor," I finish with a giggle.

It's almost time for the reaping so we decide to go. When I get home I see a nice blue dress on my bed. It's one of the prettiest dresses I had ever seen. Just then my mom came in my room and said, "You look so nice in that dress. That's the dress that I wore for my reaping, hopefully it brings you luck." Then she leaves.

When I walk downstairs I see my brother in my father's shirt. When he sees me he says "Wow, you do look like a young lady. You're not your usual self. What happened to the crazy little girl that I know?"

"Hey, take that back! I'm not crazy." I say. He walks up to me and picks me up and carries me out the door. When we are outside he puts me down and we start to walk to the square. When we get there Jaro explains to me that they have to prick my finger to make sure that it is me. He stands in line behind me. Suddenly a man takes my finger and pricks it. It's painful but I had worse. After my brother and I are done he tells me that he will find me after the reaping. "Good luck Jaro, be safe!" I say tearing a little. As he wipes away the tears he says, "Don't worry, it's going to be ok. I promise nothing will happen to you."

As he walks away to the 16 year old section I head to the 12 year olds. When everyone is at the square the mayor starts his speech. My brother told me to just day dream during this speech because it is long and boring. I look to my right and left. On my left stands a girl who looks like she lives in the merchant part of district 12. They are much richer than people from the Seam. To my right is a girl with blonde hair and two braids. She looks better fed than me but not enough to be part of a merchant family. I am one of the skinniest girls in the Seam. I am also one of the shortest. Then it hits me. The girl to my right is Primrose Everdeen; Katniss younger sister. Katniss talks a lot about her. Only if Prim could know how much Katniss lives her. Katniss would just risk her life for her. I decide to talk to Prim. "Hi, I'm Dasha. I go hunting in the woods with your sister and Gale. You probably don't know that because I doubt Katniss ever mentioned me." I say.

"Actually I do know who you are. Katniss does mention you. She said your skill was a knife. Am I correct?" she asks.

"Ya that's right. Anyways I just wanted to say good luck!" I say quickly not wanting to drag on the conversation.

"Same to you!" she says and turns back around.

As I am lost in my own thoughts a loud and preppy voice gets my attention.

"Welcome, welcome, the time has come to select one young man and woman for the honor to represent district 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games!"

That voice belongs to Effie Trinket, our District escort. My brother warned me about her.

"Ladies first!"

Here it goes. I'm either going to make it through my first reaping or I might not.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

I sigh I relief knowing that it's not me. I look at my brother his face is also relieved. But then it hits me. It's Prim. I see Katniss rushing to Prims side. The peacekeepers are trying to drag Katniss away. It's causing a huge scene. Oh no, Katniss can't lose her sister. Prim means the world to Katniss. Katniss would have a mental breakdown. I know what I should do. I have to protect Prim. For Katniss. Just before Katniss could raise her hand to volunteer another voice rings out,

"I volunteer!"

It becomes dead silent. I'm searching for the person who said those words but then I realize that those words came from me.

~~ line break~~

Please Read & review! Please keep I mind this is my first ever fanfic. Tell me if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I only got 1 review. That sucks, but its only chapter one…. Anyway, if you read my story you can give me ideas for the next chapters. Think of the background music as _Every Time We Touch _by Cascada! Here's chapter 2!

~~line break~~

_"I volunteer!" _

_It's dead silent. I'm searching for the person who said those words, then I realize those words came from me._

Everyone around me gasps. District 12 hasn't had a volunteer before. Yet alone a 12 year old volunteer.

"Come on up darling."

As I'm walking to the stage Prim manages to grab on to me and Katniss also clings to me.

"Why did you volunteer?! Your only 12! Why are you doing this?" Katniss shouts so loudly that everyone in the square hears.

"I did it to save you and Prim! Both of you would be broken without each other! I can do this, just let go of me!" I say just as equally loud, trying not to cry.

Good thing Gale comes and takes both of them away from me and says "Go on up, we'll talk about this in the justice building."

When I get on stage Effie asks me "what's your name darling?"

"Dasha Okadeen." I say without showing any emotion. Then I see it, one hand going up at a time. They are pressing three fingers to their lips and then holding their hand like that in the air. It's the silent solute. This sign is only used at funerals. I'm astonished. Many of those people I don't know, some of the people I do recognize though. Some of those people are Peeta Mellark (the bakers son), Madge Undersee (the mayors daughter), and my friends from school. Even the parents are giving me the silent solute.

"How lovely! Now for the gentlemen." Effie says, still surprised by the scene before.

I held my breath, hoping that it wasn't my brother.

"Peeta Mellark!"

In the corner I can see my brother about to raise his hand but I signal him to stop. My mother can't lose both of us.

"Here they are the tributes from District 12! Shake hands you two!" Effie says.

After we shake hands we are ushered into the justice building. The room in the justice building has a huge couch. Just after I sit down my mom and brother run into the room embracing me tightly. My brother is the first one to speak, "I think what you did was brave but you have to be careful. Your just 12 and you are going up against people twice your size."

I nod and look over at my mom who is still crying, "Jaro, please take care of mom. I'm really worried about her." I say.

"Ok, and one more thing, Peeta owes me so I'm going to ask him to help and protect you. Trust him!"

I nod again and hug Jaro and mother once more. Just then they are being dragged out of the room. I don't even bother putting up a fight, I'm just tired. Tired of being ruled over by the capitol. The next people that come to see me are Katniss and Prim. They come over and quickly give me a hug. Prim says "Promise me that you'll win! You have to promise!"

"I promise Prim. Katniss…. I'm so sorry." I stammer. Then Katniss comes up to me and hands me a pin. I look up at Katniss and gasp.

"It's a Mockingjay pin, it'll protect you were ever you are. Be safe," she says

Prim and Katniss both give me a hug and then they leave.

The next and last person who comes to see me is Gale. When he comes in I jump into his strong and muscular arms. "Gale," I say "Do you think that I'm going to die in the games. I'm not afraid but do think I have a chance?" I ask.

He huffs and says "Of course you have a chance. You're great with a knife. You had real practice, hunting in the woods. How different can it be?"

"Gale, I'm not killing animals, in the arena you have to kill actual people. I think that there is a difference."

"You have a reason; you have to get home to your family!"

"Good point." I say.

"I brought you a present!" Gale says and takes out my hunting outfit.

I gasp and say" Thank you Gale! Wait….. How did you get my things? You weren't snooping around my house, were you?" I ask.

"Don't worry; your mom gave it to me. It was my idea though. I thought you cold maybe wear this in the arena? If your stylist lets you. If not then wear it when you can."

"Thank you!" I say and give him a hug. Just as he's about to leave I say, "Tell Katniss your feelings for her. I think she likes you back."

He grins from ear to ear and says "Sure, take care of yourself." And gives me a kiss on the cheek.

When Gale leaves I change out of my dress to my hunting outfit and wait to be taken to the train. Effie comes to get me.

When we get on the train Effie keeps talking about how much we are going to love it in the capitol. It's hard to pay attention to Effie when I see all the luxuries on the train. I feel something breathing on my neck; I turn around and see Peeta standing behind me smiling. That smile makes my day, I feel like I've known Peeta for a long time. He is a friend of my brothers but he never talked to me. I decide to smile back.

"When we win this do you want me to teach you how to ice a cake? I'm the master." He says. I get really excited. I've always wanted to know how to ice the cakes at the bakery.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I say jumping up and down.

"Your brother was right you are crazy!" he says smiling.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" I say playfully. Peeta just laughs at my response. "Oh, you're going to get it!" I say and start chasing him around the train. Good thing that Effie left to her room. At this point Peeta and I are running and laughing. I'm gaining on him and when he notices he tries to run faster. At that same exact time a drunken guy comes out of the liquor cart with a whisky bottle. Peeta is too busy running that he doesn't notice the drunk. "Peeta watch out!" I shout, but I'm a second too late. When they collideу they both fall backwards. When Peeta falls he takes me down with him. In midair I see the drunk trying to catch his liquor bottle before it falls on the floor. I'm too distracted that I just notice that I'm falling too.

The drunk is the first too fall. The bottle he was holding shattered into tiny pieces. Then Peeta and I fall and he lands on my foot. Suddenly I feel a jolt of pain shoot through my ankle. I cry out in pain. Just then Effie comes in and gasps. "Haymitch! What is wrong with you? Are you trying to kill our star tributes? I know all the years you have been mentoring no kids survived but that doesn't mean that you have to end their life early, they might actually have a chance! Now be a god mentor and help the up!"

So he's our mentor. Now I know why none of our tributes survived. He's drunk and has no sense what so ever. I sigh knowing that I might not come out. Haymitch just gets up and leaves. Effie grunts and waits for Peeta and me to get up. I can't get up because I'm in pain. Peeta gets up and then helps me. I wince when I try to take a step.

"Are you ok?" he asks

"I'm fine. My ankle just hurts from the fall, that's all," I mumble.

"No you're not. You can't even walk, why don't I help you to your room and I'll come and get you when we are going to watch the recaps for the reaping."

"Ok, but I think that I'll just watch the recaps in my room. But I'll see you in the morning."

"Oh, ok then. Well then good night." He says. But just when he's about to leave he turns around and says "Hey, you didn't eat dinner yet! Why didn't you tell me. You must be starving. Here let me help you to the dining cart."

"Peeta, I'm fine. I'm not really hunger. I think I'll wait until breakfast to eat. Don't worry about me."

"Ok, just yell if you need me." He says and leaves.

When he closes the door I watch the recaps of all of the reaping's. The careers from district one are volunteers. The boy seems strong but the girl looks like she would die if she chipped a nail. There are also two volunteers from District 2. The male is huge. He could easily just snap my neck with his bare hands. The girl is small but she has a smirk plastered on her face. From that I know that she's a killer. District 3 is emotionless, District 4 is stupid, District 5 is speechless, District 6 is tall but weak, District 7 under fed, District 8 is scared, and District 9 look like copses, District 10 has a boy with a bad foot. District 11 is different. The boy looks like career material. The girl also stands out. She is the same age and size as me. Hopefully we can be allies.

I just turn off the TV after district 11. I don't want to watch my reaping all over again. It reminds me too much of home. Just when I get lost in my own thoughts, I fall into very deep sleep.

~~ Line break~~

So…. What did you think? Should I go on? R&R ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your d

A/N: Hi…. I got only two reviews… That means my story sucks. But I somehow got 39 views… I have to keep myself entertained somehow. I'll just keep writing…..* sigh* Ughhhhhhhh my line break never works…..

~~Line break~~

When I wake up the next morning confused. I'm not in my house in District 12. I rub my eyes and look around. Right… I'm on the train going to the capitol. I try to get up but my foot hurts from my fall. I just get up and deal with the pain. I go to the bathroom to take a shower. There are so many buttons that I don't know which one to choose. I press the smallest button, the perfume sprays me. I cough from the smell. Then when I finally find the right button ii wash my hair. Yum, it smells like strawberries. When I get out of the shower I get dresses. I find my hunting outfit along with a dress in my dresser. I choose my hunting outfit. It takes me a while to get dressed because of my foot.

When I'm finally ready, I limp to the dining cart. When I walk in Peeta and Haymitch are already awake. When I walk in both of them stare at me and I gust glare back.

"Good morning, why didn't you call me to help you?" Peeta asks.

"I'm fine. So what do you think about the competition? District 2 looks like a threat and the guy from 11 is huge. But I might want the girl as my ally. What do you think Haymitch?"

"Wow, slow down sweetheart. We still have time until the arena." He says. He's surprisingly sober.

I sit down next to Peeta and grab myself some breakfast. After a long time of silence I just can't take it anymore. "Can you at least give us some advice?"

"Ya" Peeta agrees

"Ok, here's some advice, stay alive!" he says and laughs.

"That's funny," I say

Haymitch just keeps laughing; he thinks this is a joke. I take a steak knife and jam it into the table right in between his fingers.

"But not to us!" I finish.

Peeta is looking at me wide eyed and Effie walks in and gasps. Haymitch just keeps laughing and says "Oh great sweetheart, you killed a placemat."

Before thinking I grab another knife and aim at his head. He realizes and ducks, but the knife cuts some of his hair off before he can fully dodge it. The knife fly's and hits a portrait of President Snow. It hits him right in the face. I look around the room. Haymitch just grins, Peeta just keeps staring but Effie screams out.

"THAT IS MOHAGANY!"

I scowl and get up from my chair. I limp back to my room. I hear some footsteps behind me. I whip myself around and see Peeta trying to catch up to me. He doesn't say anything but picks me up and carries me the other way away from my room. My fist thoughts are that he wants me to apologize to Haymitch but then I realize that he's taking me to a huge window to get a better view of the capitol.

Everything looks so amazing. I'm interrupted my Effie's squealing voice. "We are here!"

When we walk out of the train a lot of the capitol people are screaming my name, I just scowl at them. How could they be so happy about the Hunger Games? The whole point is to murder 23 kids anyway. The capitol people don't seem to notice my scowl. They all look so freaky. Some of them dye their skin green blue, even purple.

Peeta picks me up and carries me inside the building. Haymitch tells him to take me to the medical wing then to leave me and go get ready for the opening ceremonies. I feel kind of freaked out. I have to be left alone with freaks. Peeta notices my uneasiness and offers to stay with be but Haymitch tells him no. Peeta is about to argue but he doesn't. Effie comes and takes Peeta away. I tell Haymitch,

"I hope that you're not going to leave me alone with these freaks. Are you?"

He shrugs and says, "I should leave you after almost killing me on the train. But don't worry I won't."

I sigh in relief. Then he speaks up again.

"Wait…. Are you afraid? Is that why you don't want me to leave?" He mocks.

"No," I answer, "I just don't want to be left alone with these freaks. But I think I'd rather have Peeta here." I say and stare at the floor.

Haymitch just sighs and says nothing. After five minutes of silence the doctor comes in. Good thing Haymitch is here with me. The doctors' skin is purple and he has piercings all over his face. Haymitch explains what happened. The doctor leaves the room and comes back with a pill. When I took the pill he said I could go.

As Haymitch is walking me to the remake center I'm still in shock. When Haymitch sees my face expression the just laughs and pushes me into a room. Instantly, the people who are supposedly my prep team come up to me. They look just like the doctor and the Hunger Games fans. I close my eyes so I don't have to stare at them. In about an instant I am being plucked like a bird. When they are all done my skin feels so soft. My prep team looks happy. They run to the door and bring back a man named Cinna. He isn't like my prep team. He looks normal. I'm so thankful for that.

"Hi, I'm Cinna your stylist. Let me just say that volunteering for another 12 year old was quite something."

I grin and say "Thanks."

"I have one question about your costumes. What do you do with coal? You burn it. You're not afraid of fire? Are you?" he asks.

I shake my head. Great my ankle just healed and now I'm going to burn alive.

(One hour later.)

An hour later Peeta and I are wearing matching outfits. Portia and Cinna come up to us and light our costumes.

"Don't worry its synthetic fire."

Then one by one everyone rides out. 1, 2,3,4,5, and so forth. Finally after district eleven goes we ride out. I'm really nervous. Peeta notices and grabs a hold of my hand. I whisper a thank you. He nods. When everyone sees us they start to cheer and chant our names. Our hands are locked and we rise then up. We stole the show. When all of the districts are gathered in a semi-circle President Snow starts his speech. I look around and see all of the career tributes staring at us in envy. I glance at Peeta and whisper "They're all staring at us."

"That's because they're jealous." The whispers back.

On the ride back to our mentors and stylist I ask Peeta "Can I ask you something, even if it's kind of awkward?"

"You can try," he replies.

"Um, I know you like Katniss!" I blurt out. Peeta just stares at me in awe. "I know because whenever you come over and you mention her you and my brother talk so loud."

Peeta blushes and says, "Ya I like her." Then he turns away.

"You guys did great!" compliments Cinna.

We get on line with the other tributes to go in the elevator. When the little girl from 11 walks in the elevator the boy from 1 trips her. She falls on the floor. Her district partner helps her up and glares at the careers. When we are all in the elevator the careers start to laugh at the little girl. I just can't stand the Careers. They think that they're better than everyone else. Before I knew it I jumped on the district 1 boy and pinned him down. "Don't you ever do that again to her! You filthy mutt! Your just one of the capitols lap dogs!" I scream. That must have really got to him because the next thing I know that he's punching me. I punch back and kick him.

He pins me down and punches me in the jaw and eye. That's not going to be good. I finally manage to get on top of him and throw a couple of punches. Then I get off of him because I feel bad that he got beat up by a 12 year old from district 12. I get up and act like nothing happened. Then I notice that everyone is staring at me. Glimmer from district 1 looks like she's about to cry and district 2 look really shocked. Then the door opens and Marvel stumbles out. Glimmer is hot on his trail.

One by one everyone leaves. When it's just Peeta, me and district 11. They both say thank you and get ofа at their floor. Peeta instantly starts to scold me, "What's wrong with you? Now they're really going to kill you! What will Haymitch and Effie say when they see your bloody nose and a bruised eye?"

The last thing that I remember saying before I passed out was "He deserved it!"

~~line break~~

Sooooooo did you like it? R&R!

ocument here...


	4. District 12's Fire

A/N: 3 reviews…yippee…. On with the story!

~~Line break~~

_I'm running and Marvel is chasing me with his spear. I have no weapons on me because I left everything with Peeta when I went to get water. I look back and see Marvel getting closer. The only question that pops in my head is why he doesn't throw the spear. He is close enough to kill me. I'm not looking where I'm running, and I manage to crash into someone. I see a girl with a knife. Its Clove. This was all a set up. Marvel would chase me and then have Clove kill me. _

_ Clove jumps on top of me and says "I'm not going to kill you just yet. First I'll torture you, and then I'll kill you. _

_ I expected torture to be her cutting off me arms and legs, but boy was I wrong. Clove sat me up and held a knife to my through. Then I saw him; Peeta. Cato stabbed him in the chest and I cried out._

_"Peeta! Peeta! Peeta!"_

_Then everything goes black. _

I jolt up from my bed and look around. I'm not in the arena so Peeta's safe. It was just a nightmare. I get up from my bed and go take a shower. I finally know what buttons to press. When I am done showering I put on my training outfit that was left for me on my bed. It must be late already because Peeta and Haymitch are already done eating. I on the other hand I am starving. Just when I sit down to eat Effie knocks me off my chair. When I fall on the floor Peeta and Haymitch laugh at me. Effie on the other hand is mad at me for waking up so late.

"You woke up so late! Today is a big, big day! Come on let's get on the elevator before we are late."

"But Effie, I'm really hungry!" I whine.

"We don't have time for eating. Now let's go!"

In the elevator Haymitch gives us some advice, "Don't do the things you're good at, you don't want to give away your talents. Oh, and I want you two to stick together."

Haymitch POV:

I send both of my tributes to the training center and walk to the mentors lounge to watch my tributes train. When I get to the mentors lounge everyone instantly stares at me. They're probably shocked that I decided to show up sober.

Finnick is the first to speak.

"Haymitch! You're sober!"

"Yes, but don't think that it's going to become a habit."

Finnick sighs and says, "By theу way, where did you get that haircut?"

"My tribute. You know, the girl? Yep, she's a feisty one." I sigh.

"Oh Haymitch, you almost got killed by a 12 year old. That really sad."

Sometimes I wonder why Finnick has to torture me like that. I sigh and sit down to watch the training.

Dasha's POV:

When we get to the training center we are the last ones to arrive. The head trainer Atala tells everyone the rules.

The first station Peeta and I go is the fire making one. I get the concept pretty quickly and so does Peeta. The he suggests that we go to the archery station. Peeta is hopeless at it but I manage to hit the center a couple of times. I look over at the careers and they are instantly going to the stations that they are best at to show off.

When I got the hang of using a bow and arrow I tried to shoot two arrows at the same time. I missed horribly. I hear a group of people laughing behind me. I turn around and see the careers laughing at me. The district 4 guy and Marvel are rolling around on the floor laughing uncontrollably. I had enough of this. I was mad that the careers thought that they were so perfect that they could laugh when someone else made one mistake.

Without thinking I went to the knife throwing station and took two knives in each hand. Then I walked all the way to the end of the training center. I told one of the trainers to put a blindfold one me. Before the trainer covered my eyes, everyone had stepped away and where staring at me. The trainer blindfolds me and spins me in circles. After spinning me for 10 seconds he stops me. I am only slightly dizzy. I do a flip and then throw the knife at the dummy. Then right after I throw two knives backwards. When I take off my blindfold the first thing that I see is that I hit my target every time. I look around and I see everyone staring at me in awe.

I walk up to Marvel and the boy from 4 and say. "So, you were laughing at me. Would you like to continue?"

I glare at him but neither of them to answer. I'm interrupted by Atala.

"Ok tributes, get back to training!"

With that I turn around and walk to Peeta.

"Oh, Haymitch is going to be really mad!" he says.

"Oh well! Let's go to the hand to hand combat!"

When we reach that station the trainer asks if we want to fight alone against another trainer or fight each other.

"Alone!" Peeta and I say in union.

I walk onto the nearest mat and Peeta stands on the one next to mine. The trainer says "I have to see how well do to give you some pointers and train you so we are just going to have a battle. Ok?"

"Sure." I say with a shrug.

I take my position on one side of the mat and that trainer takes the other. Out of nowhere the trainer runs at me. I didn't even know we were starting. Lucky for me I ducked and elbowed him in the stomach. He stumbles but doesn't fall. He runs up to me and throws some punches and I manage to deflect them. Then he punches me in the stomach and I go flying on the floor. The trainer pins me down and is pinning my wrists to the floor. Apparently he thinks I only how to use my hands. Well, he thought wrong. I knee him in the stomach and throw some punches until he is massively beat up.

When he manages to get up, he pats my back and says "Good job."

Then the bell rings so I guess its time for lunch.

I scan the room to find Peeta. I find him in the camouflage section. He's really good.

"Wow you're really good," I say

"Thanks. I got practice from icing the cakes at the bakery. I told you that I was the master."

"So how was the hand to hand combat section?"

"Let's just say that you did better than me."

"OK, well I think I'm going to skip lunch and train a little more. So I'll see you later."

"Haymitch said to stay together. Plus you didn't eat breakfast so you should eat."

"Nah. I'm ok. I think that I lost my appetite from fighting." With that said I leave to ask the trainer to train with me.

I go up to Atala and ask, "Can I train instead of going to lunch?"

"It's fine," she replies.

I walk over to the knife throwing station and throw knives. I stay at that station until it's the end of the training day. Towards the end of the day when I take a break I see Peeta at the climbing station. He is climbing up a rope and loses his footing. He falls and the careers laugh at him. Haven't they learned to not mess with District 12. I go up to Peeta and say "Go throw some weights, they think you're weak."

"Haymitch said not to show off our skills."

"I don't care what Haymitch said, the careers think that you're a weakling. Show them what you can do!"

After I said that, Peeta got up and went to the weights section. He takes the heaviest weight there and throws it. It manages to go pretty far. I turn around to look at the careers, they seem impressed. Peeta walks up to me and smiles.

When we get to our floor Haymitch asked me if I was crazy and when I answered no he just ran to the nearest liquor bar. I guess throwing knives blindfolded isn't such a good idea. Effie starts scolding ma and Peeta for showing off our talents. I decide to ignore her. I start walking back to my room when I hear Effie calling to me.

"Where do you think you're going? It's time for dinner!"

"I'm not hungry. I'll see you in the morning." I say. But that's a total lie. I'm starving, but I don't want to eat with drunken Haymitch and mad Effie. Cinna is probably disappointed too. As I'm walking down the hall to my room I feel a force pick me up. I squeal, but then I notice that it's Peeta.

"That's a lie. I bet you're starving. You didn't eat breakfast or lunch. You have to eat."

"Fine," is my only reply.

The days after that go by really quickly. It's the same routine every day. Go to training, throw knives, fight, and impress everyone. Before I knew it was the day of the private training sessions. I still had no clue on what I should do. That morning Haymitch asked us what we were going to do.

"I'll probably throw around some weights. I can't really do anything else."

"Good, Peeta. How about you sweetheart? I expect you to throw some knives. Everyone also does."

I sigh knowing that's true. Everyone expects me to do that. Oh well. I'll probably just paint a picture on the floor and hope to get at least a 4. Iто the elevator Haymitch reminds us, "Remember, this is the time to show them everything."

When we get downstairs we are one of the last to arrive. We get in line. First goes marvel, then Glimmer, then Cato, then Clove, and so on and so forth. It feels like I've been waiting for hours. This is technically true. The thing that sucks the most is that I have to go last. But on the other hand I get to think of what to do. When Rue comes out its Peeta's turn.

"Good luck," I say.

"Same to you," he says and pats me on my head.

When he goes inside it seems like eternity. It's finally my turn. When I'm walking to the door it hits me. I walk inside but I instantly see that no one is watching me. I get so mad. No one ever pays attention to District 12. I take a knife from the rack and throw it at Seneca Cranes head. He sees it and dodges it. All of the game makers gasp. This is only the first part of my little show.

"Thank you for your attention!? I say.

I go and get some ropes and tie them to poles. It's a human trap.

"Can I have a trainer to fight with? Preferably your strongest one." I ask politely.

They nod and send him in. We both take our positions and start to fight. I elbow him in the stomach hard enough for him to fall in my trap. Soon the trainer is hanging by his feet. I tie his hands together to another rope. Then I tie a stick to his back so I can turn him. I start to build a fire under him. Once I get the fire going I start turning the trainer on the stick. The game makers stare at me in pure horror.

The trainer looks like he is going to die. I turn to the gamemakers and say, "This is how you burn the Capitol. With District 12's fire!"

I run and grab a knife and throw it at the lights. The room turns pitch black. The only thing you see is the trainer cooking under the fire. I leave the room and don't look back.

When I get to my floor I hear Peeta telling Haymitch about his training session.

"Hey, what did I miss?" I ask

"I was just telling Haymitch that they weren't paying attention to me,"

"Oh," was my only response.

"What did you do sweetheart? Did you give one of them a haircut?" Haymitch asks me.

"No," I say looking at my feet.

"What did you do," Haymitch asks me with caution.

"I went inside; no one was paying attention to me. So I threw a knife at Senerca Carnes head and he ducked. Then I fought with a trainer and cooked him under the fire that I made. I threw a knife at the lights. The lights when out and I left."

"WHAT?!" Peeta, Effie, and Haymitch scream at the same time.

I keep looking at my feet.

"Did you at least put the fire out before you left?" Peeta asks me.

"No."

"Young lady, I hope you know that your actions are going to not only affect you but us as well?" Effie screeched.

I sigh and look up at them. Then I hear someone clear their thought. It's Cinna. I didn't know that he was there the whole time.

"It's time to watch the scores," he said calmly

I feel horrible. No for what I did, but I'm afraid that my score will be a one.

Marvel: 9

Glimmer: 9

Cato: 10

Clove: 10

…..

…..

Rue: 7

Thresh: 10

Peeta: 8

"Now for our final tribute, you may know her as the Girl on Fire,"

Cinna puts his hand on my knee and Peeta hugs me…..

"Dasha Okadeen with the score of"

I take a deep breath in.

"12"

Ceasar Flickermans voice is still echoing in my head.

_12_


	5. Run Peeta, run

HI! I haven't updated in a while… oh well….. *sigh*

~~ Line break~~

I got a 12. Everyone in the room jumps up and cheers. I'm so happy.

"Nice job sweetheart." Says Haymitch.

"Thanks Haymitch. I was actually expecting a 4 but, whatever." I say.

After everyone is done congratulating me I announce that I'm going to bed. When I walk into my room I change and plop onto the bed. Now all I have to worry about is the interviews tomorrow and the games after. I fall asleep almost instantly.

The next morning I wake up to a perky voice, "Up, up, up! Today is another big, big, big day!"

I groan and say, "leave me alone Effie!"

"How rude! A young lady should have excellent manners."

Just then Peeta comes in and says "Good morn… oh sorry" he says when he sees me still in bed.

"Hmph" Effie says and walks up to me. Before I can relilize what she's about to do, she takes me and throws me of the bed. I let out a slight yelp. I hear Peeta laughing, and I shoot Effie a death stare.

"Don't ever underestimate me!" Effie says and walks away.

I get up and get dressed, and then I head to the dining room where we have breakfast. When I get to the dining room Peeta, Effie, and Haymitch are already there. I sit down and Haymitch starts explaining our plans for today.

"Ok, today is the day of the interviews. Peeta asked to be coached separately, so Dasha, you will be with Effie first and Peeta will be with me. Then after two hours we will switch."

I suddenly feel a pang of betrayal. Why would Peeta want to be coached separately? He's probably planning to kill me. Ugh! I'm so mad at him right now. How could he? I trusted him, and so did my brother. He probably wants to kill me so he could get Katniss.

I look over at Peeta and see him looking down at his plate. Guilty as charged.

** One hour later **

I can't stand it anymore. Effie expects a 12 year old to wear heals and be able to walk in them perfectly. Well, she thought wrong! Effie's session was like a torture session. Sit up straight and don't slouch! Smile and don't scowl! Answer very politely! Don't wobble in heels! By the end of the session Effie finally gave up on trying to teach me how to walk in heels and let me wear flats.

I was relieved when it was Haymitch's turn.

"How was your session with Effie?" he asked.

"Worse than being put in the Hunger Games." I reply.

"I already know what angle we should use for you. Tough but innocent,"

"Tough but innocent, I think that will work!"

Haymitch and I spent the rest of our two hours making jokes. He also told me about the other victors who he is friends with. He told me that he is friends with Finnick Odiar. The Finnick Odair! He is so lucky.

By the time the interviews came, I was wearing a red dress that ended just above my knee. There was one strap on my right shoulder and red gems on my left.

"Cinna, what if no one likes me."

"There is no need to be nervous. Pretend that you are talking to a friend."

"But I hate the capitol and all of my friends know everything about me."

"Do you consider me your friend?"

"Yes but….."

"Then just answer the questions as if you were talking to me. I'll me right there in the front row with all of the other stylists."

"Ok," I say and sigh.

When I walk out of the room I see Peeta standing in line wearing a black suit with a red tie. He grins and says "You look pretty,"

"Thanks," I say as I get in line.

The interviews go by very quickly, and before I know it, it's my turn.

"She's young, she's brave, and you know her as the girl on fire, Dasha Okadeen!" Caesar Flickerkmans voice booms.

I walk out on the stage and smile. I sit down in the chair and the questions start.

"What was your favorite thing about the capitol so far?" Caesar asks.

"The clothes. I mean, my stylist Cinna did an excellent job. I just love all of my outfits!" I say and I find Cinna smiling and nodding in approval.

"Of course my darling. So let's talk about your training score. A 12. Would you like to tell us how you got your score?"

"I don't think that's allowed," I say and the game makers nod in agreement.

The crowd awes. Boo who for them!

"Last question, who was the girl you volunteered for?"

That was the question I was dreading the most, why couldn't my time just be up?

"She was my friend's sister. My friend loves her sister very much and I couldn't let them be apart."

"What did she say when she came to see you?"

"She made me promise to try to win."

Caesar kisses my hand and says," And try you will, Dasha Okadeen the Girl on Fire!"

I walk off stage relieved that my turn is over. Peeta gets on stage and starts his time with Caesar. I zone out for most of it but the last question catches my attention.

"Now Peeta, tell me, is there a special lady waiting for you at home?"

"No, not really," Peeta says.

"I don't believe it for a second!"

"Well there is a girl I had a crush on forever."

"Let me tell you Peeta, you go out there and win, she'll have to go out with you!"

"I don't think winning will help my case."

"And why won't it?"

"Because the girl I have a crush on is friend with my District partner. She's like an older sister to her. So, if she dies, the love of my life will hate me forever."

The buzzer rings and signals the end of the interview.

When we get back to our floor Effie congratulates us and goes to change her outfit.

"Haymitch, I have to talk to you and Peeta on the roof," I say

"Sure thing Sweetheart,"

When all three of us get to the roof I explain to them my idea.

"Haymitch, I have a plan. Peeta and I should team up with the tributes from district 11. Can you please talk to their mentors and tell them to talk to Rue and Thresh."

"Great plan for a little kid. I'll talk to Simon and see what I can do."

"Also tell them that Thresh and I will get us supplies and Peeta, you have to get Rue to safety. And to no matter what happens to me, tell them that I'll find them and to not go looking for me."

"Why did you have to tell us up here?' Peeta asks

"No surveillance" I explain

"I'm not letting you take part in the bloodbath! It's too dangerous," Peeta exclaims.

"I'll be fine!"

"No, and that's final!" Peeta says sternly. Who does he think he is, my father?

Now its Haymitch turn to help me, "Give her a chance boy. She has this under control. Do not do anything stupid out there. Help the little girl from eleven and that's it. If you do contribute in the bloodbath then I will not send you any gifts!"

"Fine" Peeta mumbles and gets into the elevator. Haymitch and I follow suit. When we get to our floor I immediately go to my room, change and climb into bed. I fall asleep instantly.

The next morning I wake up just as Haymitch walks into my room.

"Let's go," he says.

"But I'm in my pajamas,"

"Doesn't matter, you change into what Cinna is going to give you."

I nod but then go into my drawer to find my hunting outfit. It's gone! I'm really sad, but I leave anyway. I get into the hover craft and see the other tributes in their pajamas too. They insert the tracker into my arm and move onto the next person. When we land I am escorted by peacekeepers into a small room. Cinna stands there waiting for me. I run up and give him a hug.

"I have something to make youк day better," he says and takes out my hunting outfit.

I gasp, and I can't manage to say anything. I put it on and Cinna clips my Mockingjay pin on it.

I silently thank him. He ushers me into the tube. When I step inside the doors close instantly. My heart starts to beat really fast and the tube rises up. When I reach the top I first can't see anything, then my vision lightens up and I see a forest. Excellent. This arena is to my benefit. I look at the people around me. To my left is the boy from two and to my right is Thresh. I look up at him and he nods. I guess he is in on our plan. I find Rue five tributes away from me. She turns to me and smiles. Peeta is six tributes away from me next to Rue. He looks nervous. You can see the terror in his eyes. I don't have much time left

_20_….

_19…._

_18….._

I love you mom and Jaro

_17….._

_16…._

_15…_

I'll try to win for you; Katniss, Prim, and Gale

_14…._

_13….._

_12…_

Get your weapon and supplies, and then get out of there

_11…_

_10…._

_9…_

Find water and shelter

_8….._

_7….._

_6…_

Run Peeta, run

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

Survive

_2…_

_1…_

_0…._

_Run_


	6. Are you who you seem?

Hi! I want to thank Urania Lycoris for adding me to their favorites list. Yay… Srry but this is going to be a short chapter.

I step off my plate just when the gong sounds. I run to the cornucopia. I look back and see Peeta and Rue running in the direction of the woods. I sigh in relief because I know that they are safe. I am the first one to get to the cornucopia. I grab two large bags and run. I then realize that I don't have a weapon. I start looking for just one small knife. I find one and start to run. I look back and I don't see Thresh. He must be safe already. I run as fast as my legs can take me.

Suddenly I feel a sharp pain shoot through my left leg. I fall down because it hurts too much. I see Clove running to me. I take out my knife in protection. When she gets close enough she says, "Chill fire girl. I'm not going to kill you yet. You just got accepted in the career pack."

"Ok," I say in a steady voice. I slowly get up and walk to the Cornucopia. Then I suddenly hear

_BOOM  
BOOM  
BOOM  
BOOM  
BOOM  
BOOM  
BOOM  
BOOM  
BOOM  
BOOM  
BOOM_

I fall on my butt because of the vibrations. I count 11 fallen tributes in all. I look up and see Cato standing over me. He picks me up and carries me to the back of the cornucopia. He puts me down and walks away. I would he bring me here and then leave me? He probably wants to kill me .I take the knife I was clutching and hold it out in front of me. I see Cato walking back, but he's not carrying his sword. He is carrying a bag with a cross on it. He stands over me and looks back and yells to the rest of the pack.

"I'm going to bandage fire girl up, but you guys should head out looking for tributes and we'll catch up to you."

"Cato!" Clove exclaims, "I thought you would want to get first kill? But fine"

"Let's go guys," she says to Marvel, Glimmer, and the boy from four.

"No," pouts Glimmer, "I want to stay here with Cato and help. Nurse Glimmer to the rescue!"

"Damn it Glimmer," bursts Cato, "If you don't shut up and go, I'll make sure that you take watch all night!"

Glimmer looks hurt and jogs to catch up to the rest of the pack. When they are out of sight Cato finally speaks to me.

"Ok, this is going to hurt. I'm going to have to get the knife out of your leg,"

I bite my lip and nod. "On three," he adds.

"One….two." he doesn't wait for three and yanks Cloves knife out of my leg.

"Ow!" I yell, "What was that for? I thought that we agreed on three?"

He smiles and says, "That way, you could get it over with. I think it's going to need some stitches, it looks pretty deep."

"Wait? Did Cato from District 2 just smile at me?"

"You remind me of my little sister too much. Her name is Lily"

"Oh," I suddenly feel really bad for Cato. I thought he had no feelings….

"Just to warn you, I'm no doctor so when I stich you up and it hurts, I'm sorry."

"Fine,"

Cato was right. He is no doctor. It was painful but I got through it. Then Cato bandaged up my leg and helped me up. I can't believe I'm saying this but I think that I would want Cato as my brother here in the arena aside from Peeta. Speaking of Peeta, I wonder how he's doing.

Peeta's POV:

I knew I shouldn't have let her. She promised me she would be all right. I really hate Haymitch and myself right now. Rue, Thresh and I set up camp by the end of the arena. I got the sudden urge to get mad again.

"Why didn't you help her? I thought we were allies!" I yell at Thresh.

He reply's calmly, "I told you man, I saw he run for the woods, I thought she was safe."

I calm down once I see a parachute land in my hands. Haymitch sent us stew and bread. It also came with a note. It said,

_Boy, calm down. The girl is alright. Stop worrying and don't go looking for her!_


	7. In the Mist

Hey guys! New chapter today…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games

~~line break~~

Just as Cato and I are about to go catch up to the others I remember something. I don't have a weapon. Cato turns around and sees the sad look on my face. "What's wrong?" he asks

"I have nothing to defend myself with."

"Hmm," he replies and walks to the back of the Cornucopia to find something for me. Just then a parachute land in my hands. It has the number 12 on it. I open it up and see a pack of knives with a special belt. I open it up and see that the knife handles are different colors and the blades are made out of gold. The gold twinkles in the sunlight .I take out the note that came with it and read it. It says,

Sweetheart, remember Finnick Odiar? If you do, then you must know that his trident was the most expensive gift in the games. Now yours is. Consider yourself lucky. If you lose then I sent you those knives for nothing. Good luck. -H

"What do you have there, fire girl?" Cato asks. I'm about to show him the note but then decide against it. What if he gets mad? I must be taking the entire spotlight away from him.

"Nothing, Haymitch just sent me knives," I say.

"You're a very bad liar; I can tell there is something going on." He says and takes the note out of my hands. I try to grab it but he's pushing me away. Great, I'm dead for sure. After reading the note he turns to me and asks,

"Is this what you didn't want to tell me?"

I nod. He sighs and hands me the note. I stuff the note in my pocket and say, "We should get going," Cato nods and we start walking toward the woods. Once we enter the woods Cato breaks into a run. I quickly trail behind.

What seems like we have been running for hours, we finally catch up to everyone. Once Clove sees us she smirks and asks Cato, "What took you so long? Fire girl couldn't catch up?"

"I could to!" I say. Then I smell something. It smells like fire. I look up and see smoke up ahead. It's pretty far but you can see it. Who would make a fire in the open? It's like you want to commit suicide. You might as well hold up a sign that says: I'm right here! You can come and kill me now! I decide to mention this to everyone else.

"Hey guys, I smell smoke. It's pretty distant but I'm sure we'll find someone there." They all look at me quizzically. I point up to show them where the smoke is coming from. They look up and see it. They turn to me and nod.

"You actually might be useful fire girl. You're not completely useless." Says the boy from four.

"Ok fish boy, what are you useful for? I don't see a lake anywhere near here," I snap

"When we find one, I'll be the one that you will have to be for food from,"

"I don't rely on anyone, I'm capable of doing everything myself." I say, "What if we don't find a lake and we have no food. If I hunt, don't plan on eating any time soon."

"Highly unlikely,"

Then another voce broke us off before I can say anything else, "Stop it or I'll cut up both of you!" that voice belonged to Clove.

Fish boy and I both huff at the same time. "Let's go," Clove says impatiently.

We walk straight to the area that the fire is coming from. We reach the girl by the time it starts to get dark. Before we show ourselves to her we make a plan. "Ok, lets surround her, who wants first kill?"

"I'll go first," chirps Glimmer.

We all walk out and show ourselves to her. She wakes up and looks really scared. "Please don't hurt me, please. Have mercy!" she cries out. Everyone laughs at her but me. Glimmer takes her bow and arrow and shoots the girl. It hit her right in the chest. Everyone leaves and I follow.

"Ha ha! Did you see her face?" Cato laughs. Then he starts imitating her, "Please don't hurt me!" then they all laugh. How do they think this is funny? This is all a joke to them. Speaking of funny things, I never heard the cannon go off for that girl.

"Guys, I don't think she's dead. We would have heard the canon go off, but it didn't." I say. They all turn around and glare at me.

"We all witnessed her death, tell her Cato." Clove snarled.

"No, she's not dead. The cannon didn't go off." I argue.

"She's dead," Cato said. He looks pretty angry. He's probably mad that I criticized their work.

"No," I say firmly

"I said she's dead!" Cato yells.

Just then, Marvel buds in and says "If she isn't dead, the go finish her off. But, we all know that you don't have the guts to do it."

"Maybe I will!" I say loudly and walk off. When I get back to the girl she is laying where we left her barely breathing. She is suffering a slow death. I walk up to her and take out a knife.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper. Then she mouths me a thank you. I cut her throat with my knife and leave. I hear the cannon go ofа signaling her death. When I walk back I hear the careers talking, I decide to stay put and listen in on their conversation.

"I guess fire girl did kill her." Said Marvel

"I guess so. We have to get rid of her! She's too dangerous and is taking away all of our sponserers. I say we kill her tomorrow." Says Clove. I hear them all agree. Then after a couple of seconds I walk out.

Like nothing happened I suggest, "Let's go back?"

We all trek back to the cornucopia. Everyone is too tired to eat. Cato decides on watch times. "I'll take first watch with Fire girl, then Glimmer and Liam, last is Clove and Marvel."

"Why can't I take watch with you Cato? Please!" begs Glimmer

"No Glimmer, and that's final."

"Please…."

"No"

"Please"

"NO"

"Please…"

Ok I had enough of her begging.

"Shut it Sparkles!" I yell.

She obediently stops begging. I'm so thankful for that. Then she wants something from her sponcerors.

"Can I please have a 42 pack of makeup? I promise I won't mess up!" she begs looking at the sky.

Almost instantly a parachute floats down from the sky. Glimmer runs to open it. She finally got what she wanted. She takes her kit out of the parachute and climbs into her sleeping bag and instantly falls asleep. Everyone else follows suit. Cato and I sit next to each other and take watch. When he is sure everyone fell asleep he says, "So, you heard Cloves plan?"

"Every bit of it," I answer.

He takes out a big backpack and says, "Here is all the things you will need. I included a sleeping bag. Now run,"

"What about you? Do you know what to tell them?" I he nods his head.

Before I know it I am in Cato's arms hugging him, "Thank you," I whisper.

"Be safe," he says. I stand up and make sure that I have everything. I look back at Cato and he nods. I run towards the woods hoping to be safe and sound.

I take one look back and take a step into the mist.


	8. Chapter 8

New chapter….. Yay…. I'm making you happy, now you have to return the favor. READ &REVIEW!

~~Line Break~~

I run through the woods and don't look back. I keep running until I hear a rustling noise coming from the trees. I stop and look around. "Rue, is that you?" I ask

There is no answer. I climb a tree and whistle a four note tune. Rues head pops out behind some leaves.

"Why didn't you answer when I asked if it was you?"

"I was just making sure you were still on our side." She says. "By the way, what happened? I thought you were supposed to get supplies and come to us."

"I'll explain later, where is camp?"

"It's pretty far. It's in the wheat fields. We should get going."

Rue and I start hoping from one tree branch to another. We keep going even though both of us are tired. Our little legs can't carry us that far.

"How did you get close to the cornucopia before? Weren't you tired?" I ask

"I took breaks along the way." She grins.

We finally reach the start of the wheat fields.

"Finally! We're close!" I say, getting much exited.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet. We still have a long walk ahead of us."

I sigh, knowing this was coming. We walk for about an hour until we finally reach camp. When Thresh sees Rue he is relieved that she came back unharmed. When Thresh and Peeta both see me their eyes widen. Peeta runs up to me and gives me a hug. When he finally lets go he says,

"I thought I would never see you again. Your brother would have killed me."

"I knew I would see you guys. You're too paranoid."

Peeta rolls his eyes.

"It's true. Every times he hear a cannon go off he had a meltdown." Thresh says.

"Whose hungry?" asks Peeta?

I don't have to answer because my stomach does for me. My stomach grumbles so loudly. Thresh smiles and rolls his eyes, Rue stares at me and Peeta laughs. I blush. That was embarrassing.

As we ate Rue asks me, "So, what did happen to you at the cornucopia?"

"I ran and got two backpacks. I ran towards the woods and I forgot to get a weapon. I ran back, got a knife, and headed towards the woods. Then Clove threw a knife right above my ankle. I fell. Then she told me I was part of the alliance. When we went tribute hunting, we found the girl from eight. Glimmer shot her with an arrow but the cannon didn't go off. I went to finish her off and when I came back, they were all planning to kill mу tomorrow. When Cato and I were taking watch, he gave me a backpack and told me to run."

They all nod in approval to my story.

"Time for bed," Thresh announces.

"Isn't someone going to keep watch?" I ask.

"There is no need; no one will find us here."

"You sound pretty confident,"

"Trust me," he begs

"Sure, whatever,"

I grab my pack and take out the sleeping bag. I lay it down on the ground and look around. The wheat I so tall that when I'm completely concealed. I look and find Rue, Peeta, and Thresh lying down on their jackets. "Don't you have something to sleep on?"

"Thresh didn't have enough time to look through the packs. The Careers were after him." Peeta explains.

"Do you guys want to use mine?" I ask

"No, you need it more. But Rue can share the sleeping bag with you." Says Thresh

I nod and scoot over to make room for Rue. When Rue and I are in a comfortable position we stay that way. Just when I'm about to fall asleep the anthem plays. I look up at the sky to see who died.

The girl from 3, the girl form 4, the boy from 5, both from 6, both from 7, the girl who I killed from 8, both from 9, and the girl from 10.

The anthem plays again and the sky goes dark. In the sky you could see so many constellations. This reminds me so much of the time when my dad was still alive, and my whole family went to the meadow to look at the stars. I fall asleep thinking about home.

Jaro's POV

I'm in the square watching the first day of the games. They show clips on every remaining tribute. My sister is the last one to be shown. She, Peeta, and the tributes from 11 are asleep. I'm glad that she is safe. I almost had a panicked attack when the girl from 2 threw the knife at her. It's surprising that the brute from 2 is actually being nice to her. I stare at the Capitol seal that is now being shown on screen. Just then I feel someone towering over me. I look up to find that its none other than Gale Hawthorne. Every girl in District 12 wants to date him. He doesn't like any other girl except Katniss Everdeen. My sister tells me that Katniss thinks no guy would ever want to go out with her.

Everyone can tell that Gale likes her. It's just the way he looks at her every day. Peeta is also madly in love with her. I get so lost in my thoughts that I forget that I'm staring at Gale. He waves his hand in front of my face

"Huh?" I ask being utterly confused.

"I asked if I can talk to you," he says in his gruff voice. I nod and look over to my mom

"Mom, why don't you start going home and I'll be there in half an hour," I suggest. She nods and leaves.

Gale starts walking away so I decide to follow him. We keep walking until we reach the fence that led to the woods. I haven't been here since my dad died. Gale ducks under the fence and I follow. He walks forward without looking back. When we stop he looks at me and says, "Do you think she'll make it to the end?"

I think about it for a moment. I'm not really sure. I hope that she does, but I can't think about the possibilities that she might not come out.

"I hope,"

We stand there staring at each other, waiting for the other to blink.

"So how is it going with you and Katniss?" I ask.

"She says she loves me like a brother. She fell in love with Mellark."

His answer shocks me. Katniss rejected Gale? I thought they were really close. "I'm sorry to hear that,"

He grins and says, "Don't worry, were still friends. I'm with someone else now anyway."

"Who?" I ask, out of curiosity.

"Madge Undersee,"

I'm not really that shocked.

"Why did you really drag me out here?" I ask getting back to what's important.

"Katniss and I wanted to know if you wanted to start hunting with us since your sister isn't here."

"I'll have to pass, I'm sorry."

I turn and make my way back home. Hunting was my sister's thing, not mine. I can never take that away from here. She will come back, as brave as ever. I'll make sure of it.


End file.
